Mount Olympus
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - The Gods of Mount Olympus have decided to meet Perseus Jackson, the young lad Poseidon sired. Chiron comes with him as reassurance to what might come. A near heartbreaking moment for Percy as he reunites with someone he thought gone. - Hope you like it, C. J. D. Dedicated to you!


Dedicated to my dear friend, C. J. D. No real name shall be given. Luvya!~ Enjoy!

* * *

Percy sighed softly, shuffling his feet nervously. Here he was, before the Gods of Mount Olympus, awaiting to find the reason they summoned him. Chiron stood beside him quietly, completely unfazed at anything for the moment. _Lucky_, Percy thought, _you're not the one everyone is after. _

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus spoke finally, he looked up nervously. Zeus waited watching him quietly.

Manners kicked in after a moment, "Y-y-yes, uncle?" He managed out, his hands becoming fists.

The three God's closer to him, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus, stood and shrunk down to human size. Chairs appeared behind them and they sat down, smaller versions of their thrones.

"Come here." Poseidon said, gesturing his hand slightly. Percy blinked and tensed slightly, relaxing quickly and slowly walking towards them. Chiron watched quietly. Percy's father gestured him to stop near fifteen feet away, he did and waited.

"Considering, over the course of life, you will not always stay at Half-Blood Hill. We all have decided that you may have your mo-" Poseidon was cut off as Sally Jackson appeared with a shocked gasp beside him. He sighed and looked at his brother, Hades, who raised a brow at him tauntingly.

"M-m-mom-m?" Percy stuttered, eyes wide.

"Percy!" She cried, smiling at him. Her arms opened, offering a hug to him.

"Mom!" He ran and jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Sally turned him around once as to not fall backwards herself and set him on his feet, holding onto him still.

"Oh, Percy, what happened? Where are we?" She smiled sadly at him. They all turned and blinked at Chiron, he was coughing loudly and shot Percy a look to remind him of the others. His cheeks burned red as he noticed all the Olympian Gods staring at him in amusement.

Hades' soft chuckle was heard as he smirked slightly at them. Percy's face burned more and he turned away from them, muttering something. Sally giggled and ruffled his hair, smiling as he shot her a mock glare and tried to fix it.

Zeus blinked for a moment and looked at his nephew and his mother, she was beautiful even now that she was older. He glanced at his brother, Poseidon, to see a smile on his face and a slight look of hurt and love in his eyes. Zeus sighed and turned back to the mother and son.

"I approve," He said in Greek, looking down at something.

"Pardon, brother?" Poseidon asked politely back in Greek, raising a brow.

"I approve of the boy. He's a strong kid." Poseidon smiled at his brother.

"Thank you,-"

"But, he still may not come into my domain!" Zeus quickly add, a slight smirk on his face.

"Alright, but still, thank you." Poseidon chuckled and both looked over at Hades as he made a noise.

"I-I approve as well, brother. Few have made it out of my domain alive." Hades smiled at him slightly and rolled his shoulders.

Poseidon stood and walked towards Sally and Percy slowly, slightly unsure. He took a breath, "Sally," He greeted warmly, smiling slightly at her.

She turned and gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "P-P-Poseidon!" She managed to get out, shaking slightly. Poseidon's eyes flashed with concern and he raised a brow in question. "I, uh, h-hello!" She blushed darkly and shifted slightly.

Percy blinked at her and Poseidon. "Please don't start with the random romance stuff." He muttered near silently to himself with a sigh. Sally shot him a look and sighed. Poseidon's other eyebrow was raised to meet the first. Percy walked away and past Chiron, towards the elevator.

"Percy! Sweetie, come here." He ignored his mother. Sally sighed and ran after him, stopping him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. It is not going to get romance-y in here. We were just saying hi to each other."

Percy glanced at the disappointed Poseidon and smirked at him, here was something he could win in. "Mom, can we go home? It's been a long day and all."

"Of course. But, uh, where do we leave?" She glanced around and blinked at the elevator Percy pointed at. "Right,"

"Sally," Poseidon started, his disappointment hidden.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can see or talk later. Goodbye!" Sally interrupted, smiling slightly at him. They entered the elevator and left quickly.

* * *

Yay! I finished it! I'm sorry, I have only read the first book and am just beginning the second, so, please be nice. I would have added the other's but, as you know, I don't know them all. It's OOC and no one, I think, is OC. Hope you enjoyed!

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


End file.
